


Wishes

by glutenfreerye



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutenfreerye/pseuds/glutenfreerye
Summary: Link makes a wish on a quiet night, and Zelda's left to wonder what it is.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a fanfic to begin with, it just kinda happened. And I haven't written in literal years, so I'm just getting back into the swing of things!

The wind swept over the rolling hills that spread as far as the eye could see, eliciting hushed whispers from the grass it caressed. Crickets’ sweet symphonies swelled with the bellows, their melody lulling even the most alert of the night’s creatures into a hazy, half-dream state. The moon was not yet at its peak, taking its sweet time in its ascent and basking the sleeping world below in its luminous glow. It appeared that, at least for this one, frozen moment, the whole world was at peace. Then again, things are ever so rarely what they seem.

There, amidst the evening calm and nature’s song, was a boy. He was nestled in the crook of a large maple tree, practically invisible to anyone who might pass by, not that there was any soul out and about at this hour aside from him. The tree at his back protected him from the most biting of the winds, allowing him to sit in quiet contemplation as the world moved so slowly around him. The thoughts racing through his mind maintained a much quicker pace. He wasn’t all too sure of how long he’d been sitting there––could’ve been hours, could’ve been mere minutes. It didn’t really matter, either way. He’d remain in silent reflection until the moon retired and the sun’s first golden rays pierced the horizon. Then he’d rise, mutter a brief prayer for safe passage, gather his things, and be on his way. This had been his routine for months.

A single leaf drifted downwards and settled atop his tousled blond hair, the light touch enough to pull him out of his reverie. He reached upwards and took the leaf between his fingers. It crinkled at his touch; such a delicate thing held in his calloused hands. He closed his fist with a satisfying crunch and shut his eyes briefly as if suspended in time, before opening both and watched as the wind carried the fragments of leaf off into the night sky.

“What did you wish for?” a voice whispered, startling him far more than the leaf did, but only evident by slight tensing of his shoulders. Stirring into consciousness from her spot in the grass beside him was a girl. She had the same golden locks, and her sleepy blue eyes were a similar shade to his own as well, but the hand that she reached out to gently tuck a tuft of his hair behind his ear was smooth and unblemished, free of the nicks and scars that adorned his.

“If I told you it wouldn’t come true.”

The girl scoffed and withdrew her hand, pulling her knees to her chest and tucking her chin between them, “You don’t believe that. Now tell me, what did you wish for?”

He said nothing, but the corners of his lips quirked upwards in the faintest hints of a smile. The girl’s gaze remained fixated on him, quizzical, but not boring. He knew the game she was trying to play, thinking that if she waited long enough, he would give into her charms and tell her anything she wanted to know. It never worked for her; she was far too impatient. All the while, it was still endearing that she’d try in the first place, so he indulged her. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Don’t try and change the subject,” she huffed, only making his smile grow, “I won’t be easily dissuaded.” He reached across the small space between them and took her hand in his. There was no leaf in the world that could compare to the delicate fingers that reflexively interlocked with his, yet when he squeezed lightly there was no crinkle, no damage, no pain. Her gaze softened; she was stubborn, but her resolve wore thin much faster than she’d ever like to admit, “If you must know, you were thinking too loud. How am I expected to sleep knowing that you’re sitting awake for heaven only knows how many nights now?”

“I sleep sometimes.”

“Not enough.”

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I am,” she fell silent for a moment, but only vocally. Looking into her eyes, he could practically see the maelstrom of thoughts swirling in her head, fighting for which would actually be uttered. “The war is over, Link,” her voice was soft but adamant, “I’m safe, you’re safe. We can finally rest.”

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit how exhausted he was. Mentally, physically, emotionally. But he couldn’t help but remain on edge, even months after everything ended. How could he accept that peace was finally achieved? How could he be sure that if he let his guard down, no harm would befall them? With every new dawn, he breathed a short sigh of relief and thanks that they made it one more day; why should he take that for granted?

She let him sit in silence for a few more minutes, tracing lazy circles against his hand as he stared out into the star-filled sky. Suddenly, she snatched her hand from his and lurched forward, snatching something from the air before settling back into his side. Her smile was wide and victorious when she turned to him clutching another dried-out leaf between her fingers. Without saying a word, she shut her eyes, closed her hand over the leaf, and sent it off in the wind with a drawn-out breath. Together, they watched the remnants float until they disappeared into the dark, the silence only breaking when she implored cheekily, “Don’t you want to know what I wished for?”

“What could the princess of a fallen kingdom have wished for?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know!” they laughed as she jabbed her elbow into his side, using the opening to slide her way into the crook of his arm. He let them fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds those of the world around them and their quiet breathing. Eventually, he heard her breathing slow, felt her slacken in his grasp, and knew she was quickly approaching sleep. That said, he still wasn’t surprised when she yawned and whispered, “I wished you’d finally rest,” and after a pause, “And that you’d tell me what you wish for every night.”

It wasn’t long before she drifted off, and he was once again alone with his thoughts. He relaxed into the tree, pulling her gently with him until they were reclining against a thick root, eyes to the heavens. Against his will he felt his eyelids growing heavy, his body begging to succumb to the crickets’ lullaby, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was some act of magic––had she bewitched him? Or maybe it was just the Goddess’ punishment for tormenting the Princess night after night with his secrecy. He smiled at the thought of such a petty deity, and his eyes turned to fall on the sleeping form in his arms. He could indulge her; what was the harm? How do you jinx a dream that’s already come true? But maybe, just like the dawn that was sure to break in the coming hours, he shouldn’t take this for granted.


End file.
